theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Rosalina
Princess Rosalina is a female character that first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. She lives on the Comet Observatory with her adopted children, the Lumas. She is seen as a type of sorceress, with great power. Her sole duty is to watch over and guard the universe, the Mushroom World and protect her Lumas. Rosalina's back-story is described in her story book, which is found in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters can be unlocked throughout the game, and the final one can be unlocked by completing the game. Story in Mario Super Mario Galaxy While visiting the Mushroom World, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser. While attacking, he steals all of the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina appears later to Mario, or Luigi, if you've beaten the game once, after Princess Peach is kidnapped. To help Mario or Luigi on their quest, she gives them a Luma, who is named Young Master Luma. He is Luma with Princess Peach at the Star Festival. After Mario or Luigi collect enough Power Stars and Grand Stars, Rosalina flies the obvervatory to the center of the universe, where Mario or Luigi will have the final battle with Bowser. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Rosalina makes her first appearance in the game in the ending cutscene of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Lubba then reveals that he has met Rosalina before, but that is all that is shared. During the game, Rosalina will send letters to the Luma that is with Mario, but she doesn't sign the letters, so the identity of the writer is unknown. If the player receives 120 Stars and defeats the final boss again, a cutscene is played. The cutscene shows Rosalina and her Lumas in the Library, revealing that she was telling the story of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Then, she decides to narrate how Mario, or Luigi, if you complete the game once, collect every Green Star to her Lumas. If Mario and Luigi collect every single star in the game, and beat the Grandmaster Galaxy Daredevil Comet run, Rosalina will thank and join them on the Starship Mario. Lubba then congratulates you on bringing "the Lady of the Shooting Stars" to the ship. Players can also use Rosalina to represent their file on the file select screen. However, the Rosalina avatar can only be used on save files in which the player has collected 120 stars, and unlocked the Green Star Prankster Comets. This game also features a cosmic entity that highly resembles Rosalina, known as the Cosmic Spirit. This entity will appear after failing to collect a star on a level several times, and she will be there to help you. Mario Kart Series Rosalina makes her first playable appearance in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character. She can be unlocked by having a save file for Super Mario Galaxy and racing in 50 races, or the player can attain at least a 1 Star Rank for all Mirror Grand Prix Cups. Unlike Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, Rosalina is in the heavyweight class while Peach and Daisy are in the middleweight class. While she races, a yellow Luma will circle around her the whole time, and even make sounds as well. Rosalina will wear her normal dress when riding in karts, but on bikes she wears her biker suit, which is the same as Peach's and Daisy's, but has Rosalina's own color scheme. Her emblem on her kart and bike is the Grand Star. Rosalina is also the staff ghost character for Rainbow Road. Mario Kart 7 This time, Rosalina doesn't have a Luma circling her kart, but her emblem remains the Grand Star. She is again a heavier character, but this time being in the cruiser class. Just like the previous Mario Kart game, she is unlockable by completing the Star Cup on 150 cc. Rosalina has a course named after her, which is called Rosalina's Ice World, which has what appears to be the Comet Observatory in the background. Mario Kart 8 Super Mario 3D World Rosalina is unlockable as the fifth playable character in Super Mario 3D World. This has marked the first time Rosalina is playable in a Mario platformer game. After defeating Bowser in World 8, if you return to World 1 and talk to the Sprixies they will build you a rocket to World Star. She will appear in the second level of the world, and after completing it she will become playable in any level. Her special abilities, as a playable character, are the Spin Jump and the Spin Attack, originally from the Super Mario Galaxy series. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Mario joined the team, he brought Sora, Twyla and Dipper Pines to the Mushroom World to ask the princess to join as a guide for new coming members about staying on the right path and about the light. While Rosalina was thinking about it, and talked it over with Mario, she had to test Sora about his and to see if he was worthy. When she let them spend the night, she soon dicovered Bowser who was with Master Xehanort and a group of Heartless coming for her. When Mario was woken up with Sora, Dipper and Twyla, they headed outside to keep Rosalina safe from them. As Rosalina was watching them, she was amazed by them doing their best to keep the monsters away from her, she was worried as the enemies fleed, Sora was badly wounded by Bowser as he jumped in to take the blast for Rosalina. After Sora was healed, he was getting ready to leave and apologized to her for causing trouble in her world. After the Keyhole pathway was opened, Rosalina and her children finally began to join Sora, but she couldn't understand why her heart was beating fast, but was told by Dipper that she might be staring to have feelings for Sora. Category:Mario characters Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Nintendo characters Category:Racers Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Wise characters Category:Calm characters Category:Fighters Category:Playable characters Category:Lovers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Video Game characters Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:S-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Sora's Love Interests